


A Day at the Carnival

by grace_elise1616



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Carnival, Cute, F/M, Festivals, First Dates, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_elise1616/pseuds/grace_elise1616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short reader insert story.<br/>You have had a crush on your friend, Burnie Burns, for some time now, and you two decided to spend Valentines Day together this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Carnival

The air was fresh and the day was bright. It was that time of year when the Valentine’s Carnival came to town. It was set up in the open field just outside of Austin city limits and you had been invited to go by your close friend, and crush, Burnie Burns. You and Burnie had been talking recently and you really wanted to see if he had an interest in you, because you felt some kind of spark.

You had found a cute light-pink blouse and some cute jeans to wear. You didn’t want to seem like you were trying too hard so you neatly brushed your hair and only put on a small amount of makeup.

Around noon, there was a knock on your door and you opened it to see Burnie standing there with his warm smile.

“Hey Y/N.” Burnie spoke. He had a t-shirt and jeans on and you thanked yourself for not over-dressing.

“Hey Burnie.” You smiled.

“You look really nice.” Burnie said, almost breathed it.

You felt a slight blush come to your face and you were flustered. “Ha. Thanks Burnie. You’re looking quite sharp yourself.”

He smiled widely. Then you two locked eyes and just stood in silence in the doorway for a moment. Burnie cleared his throat, breaking the stare, then said, “Well. Ready to go?”

“Oh, yeah! You grabbed your purse off the nearby table and made your way out your door and down to Burnie’s car.

* * *

“STEP RIGHT UP, THROW THE BALL, KNOCK THE BOTTLES, AND WIN THE PRIZE!” The man running the booth yelled out to the crowd of people walking past. “You sir! Come on down, win a prize for your beautiful lady here!” The booth man belted to Burnie and you.

“Ha. I, uh, don’t have a good arm, man.” Burnie replied back.

“Aw, c’mon! You’re girl deserves something nice to bring home, right?” The guy yelled back.

You expected him to mention that you two were not dating or that you were not ‘his girl’, but Burnie glanced at you for a second then back to the booth before reaching into his pocket for money to play. He made his way over to the booth.

“Aye, that’s it! Alright, just knock down the bottles and you’ll get this.” The man grabbed a giant pink stuffed dog from under the counter.

You stood in silence a few feet back just admiring Burnie’s stance at the booth. He looked back, smiled, and then focused back at the game. Raised his arm. Threw the ball. Knocked the bottom bottle, making the stack fall to the dirt ground.

“Holy crap! I thought you said you didn’t have an arm! Here you go, man!” The man handed Burnie the stuffed animal.

Burnie turned to you, “Here Y/N. This is for you. You brought me luck.” He winked and handed the pink dog to you.

* * *  
You both were sitting in the food tent, enjoying your meals, when you noticed Burnie was acting strange. He had a nervous smile on.

“Burnie? You alright?” You asked as you went to take a sip of your pink drink.

“What? Oh, yeah! I’m fine.” Burnie spoke.

You looked up from your drink to see him giving you a cheesy surprised face as if to say ‘should I not be alright?’

“What’s on your mind, I know something’s up.” You stated seriously.

Burnie took a deep breath, “It’s just, we’ve been hanging out a lot recently and I’m just nervous around you still. I need to know if…ugh, I mean, I want to you if you…DAMN IT! Why is this so hard to ask?” He grunted. He looked into your eyes and spoke sincerely, “Y/N, I really really like you. I want you to be my Valentine, my ‘lady’, I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Your heart was racing and you felt the blush heat up your face. You looked at his hand on the table and placed your hand on top of his. A smile instantly appeared on his face. “Burnie, I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot I whipped up.  
> I felt bad for not posting anything new, so here is a short story to help get me back into writing again.  
> I am in the middle of writing a one short Freewood, so expect that some time this year.  
> Thanks for reading! :) <3


End file.
